


Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who/Mummy Returns Crossover. Eleven/Rose. Sequel to The Doctor's Daughter. On a holiday in Egypt, Rick O'Connell and his family encounter a strange man and his family and friends and set off to solve a mystery emtombed under the Egyptian pyramid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112808) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112808)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Prologue  
  
(Giza, Egypt, 1933…)  
  
"Ah, the Pyramids," Rick O'Connell said as he and his wife, Evie, passed by them on camel. "One of the wonders of the ancient world."  
  
"And now it's a pile of stones," Jonathon said as he followed them on another camel. "Shame it wasn't made out of gold."  
  
"Actually, that's a good thing since we would have to tie you down to your camel so you don't steal it," Rick said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jonathon muttered. "I don't steal everything in my path, you know. I was just thinking it would be more magnificent if everything was gold."  
  
"I think it's magnificent just the way it is," Evie said, trying to look up to the top of the Great Pyramid.  
  
They reached the end of the pyramid and spurred their camels to go around the corner. The camels let out a groaning sound and turned. By now Rick and Evie were right alongside it, looking up at the limestone blocks that remained in the structure.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to see the pyramids in their heyday," Rick said.  
  
"Unfortunately, we'd have to have a time machine for that," Evie replied.  
  
"Yeah, know where we could find one, offhand?" Rick teased his wife.  
  
"Jonathon might know, he probably tried to sell one on the black market," Evie teased back.  
  
She looked back to see if her brother heard that. Instead, she saw him off his camel and climbing up the blocks. Evie sighed and stopped her camel.  
  
"Jonathon, get down from there," she said while Rick stopped and looked behind him.  
  
"Only having a look," Jonathon said as he climbed up.  
  
"He just never listens, does he?" Rick said to his wife as he and Evie got off their camels. "And how many times has he been arrested so far?"  
  
"Only once and that was a misunderstanding," Jonathon said to him.  
  
Rick snorted.  
  
"Come on, Jonathon, get down from there before you end up in an Egyptian prison," Rick said as he and Evie walked towards him.  
  
"Oh, alright, I'm coming," Jonathon said with an angry sigh.  
  
He turned around to come back down and his left foot stepped on what he thought was a fragment of rock lying on the limestone block. Instead, the "fragment" depressed down into the block like a button and Rick and Evie spun around when they heard a groaning sound. They watched in astonishment as several blocks shifted to the left and right of their positions revealing a gaping hole in the pyramid. Rick walked over to it, studying it for a moment before walking back to his camel. He reached into a pack on the camel's back and pulled out three flashlights, a gunbelt, his holster and pistols and a canteen of water. He slipped the belt containing his holsters around his waist and fastened it. He checked his pistols and put one in each holster at his side. He put the gunbelt on so it was crisscrossing his chest. He handed a flashlight to Jonathon and Evie and also gave Evie the canteen. Then they cautiously entered the pyramid.  
  
Once inside they found a narrow passageway with limestone walls on either side of it. Everyone switched on their flashlights and Rick took the lead, followed by Evie and Jonathon. They walked along the corridor for about fifty feet and then the passageway began sloping down.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Rick said to Evie as they walked downwards. "Is this the passageway that led to the burial chamber?"  
  
"Perhaps," Evie said. "According to archaeological accounts, the Egyptians built a burial chamber under the pyramid but then they changed their minds and built it up and in the center. This must be the unused burial chamber then."  
  
"I guess that explains why there are no decorations on the walls," Rick said, glancing at the unadorned limestone blocks around him. "But would they have made an entrance like that where the stone slid apart?"  
  
"No, I've never heard of the Egyptians doing anything like that before," Evie said, shaking her head.  
  
They reached the end of the incline and the floor evened out into a short passageway that led to a pair of stone doors. Rick shined his flashlight on them but the doors were also unadorned. He walked over to it and examined the door but couldn't find any locks or anything barring the door from entry. He glanced at his wife and brother-in-law and nodded at the door before he put his shoulder against it and tried to open it. Evie and Jonathon walked over and helped him and the doors slowly opened. Evie covered her mouth and nose when dust rained down on them from above as they opened the doors.  
  
When the door was finally opened, Rick used his flashlight, shining it into the interior. He couldn't see anything at first, just a small, empty limestone room. He cautiously stepped inside while he swung his flashlight around, looking for anything besides the room. At first he couldn't see anything and figured Evie was right about it being an abandoned tomb. But then the light from his flashlight landed on something in the far right corner and Rick held it there. To his surprise, there was a stone statue of three people sitting there. Evie and Jonathon came up beside him and shone their lights on it.  
  
The statue had two people sitting side by side on stone high-back chairs, a man and a woman dressed as Egyptians with a child sitting sideways in the woman's lap. The man was wearing a cloth headdress similar to the ones Pharaoh's wore and he had on a linen loincloth and leather sandals. The woman and child had nothing on except simple linen dresses and leather sandals. What struck Rick as peculiar was none of them looked Egyptian and the woman and child weren't wearing heavy wigs. He couldn't tell what color their hair was but he could tell it was their own natural hair. The child had her arms around the mother's neck and had her face buried in her bosom while the woman kissed the top of her head in a comforting gesture. The woman wasn't holding her child because her arms were resting on the stone arms of the chair, as was the man's. The man looked angry, even defiant as he stared out ahead of him. The three explorers swung their flashlights around the room but the rest of the room was bare.  
  
"Okay," Rick said. "Why would someone leave a weird statue in an unfinished tomb that was never meant to be used in the first place? And why don't these people look Egyptian?"  
  
"You're right, they look more European than Egyptian," Evie said, touching the stone arm of the man.  
  
"Did Europeans visit Ancient Egypt?" Rick said.  
  
Evie shrugged.  
  
"As far as I know they didn't but that doesn't mean someone hasn't found a record of it yet," she said. "What's odd to me is the child. There are family statues like this that have been found but the children aren't cowering in the mother's lap like something bad is happening. Besides, the statues were usually stylized representations of people; they didn't sculpt real life so why would someone sculpt a child being fearful."  
  
"Maybe we can find someone who knows about this," Rick said. "But right now we better scram before the police finds us in here and arrest us."  
  
Evie nodded. The three of them took one last look at the statue before turning and exiting the room.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112812) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112812)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter One  
  
(London, June 2012…)  
  
"Mum…Mum... Mum…"  
  
Rose grinned and kept her eyes shut tightly when she heard her daughter's voice in her ear and felt her poking her shoulder. She was lying in bed in the room she shared with her daughter that Sarah Jane had provided for them. Her daughter kept on poking her shoulder and saying "Mum" until Rose finally opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"What…what….what?" she said, poking her giggling daughter's belly.  
  
"Is Other Dad coming today?" Hannah said, coming around the other side of the bed.  
  
"I don't know, love. I don't know what he's doing," Rose said, lifting up the blanket so Hannah could snuggle under it with her.  
  
"You have a mobile that you can use," Hannah said, lying beside her.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if I should use it. What if I call and he's in the middle of a battle with a slime monster?"  
  
"Then…you can tell him how to kill it?" Hannah offered.  
  
"I don't think he'd appreciate me doing that," Rose said.  
  
"Please, ring him. I want to say hello," Hannah said.  
  
Rose let out a mock sigh of exasperation. "Oh, alright, bring my purse over here," she said.  
  
Hannah slid out of bed and ran to the other side of the room. She brought her mother her brown leather purse and got back into bed with her while Rose reached in it for her mobile.  
  
"Let me talk to him, Mum. I have something silly to say to him," Hannah said while Rose pressed the buttons.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"Doctor, you need to stop that immediately before you hurt yourself!" Amy said.  
  
She and Rory were leaning against the railing near the console watching while the Doctor did a goofy dance around it. Duran Duran's The Reflex was playing, and the Doctor was doing a hop/skip/slide around the console.  
  
"I'm a fabulous dancer, Pond. Can't you see that?" he said as he came back around the console towards her.  
  
"Apparently not since you look like a complete prat to me," Amy said.  
  
Rory stepped in front of Amy and held out his hand.  
  
"Come on, no reason why the Doctor should have all the fun," he said to her.  
  
Amy laughed, took his hand and began to go around the console, imitating the Doctor's manic hopping and skipping while the Doctor laughed.  
  
"We oughta go see Duran Duran in concert," Amy said to the Doctor when the Doctor turned direction and danced past them.  
  
"An excellent suggestion!" the Doctor said, stopping at his monitor to catch his breath.  
  
He was about to ask the TARDIS to find a suitable date for a Duran Duran concert when the mobile in his pocket rang. Amy and Rory stopped when the Doctor fished it out of his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"QUIT KILLING THE SLIME MONSTER!" Hannah screeched.  
  
Amy bent over laughing when the Doctor jerked the mobile away from his ear with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"I'M NOT KILLING A SLIME MONSTER, LITTLE SCREAMY GIRL!" he yelled at it. "I'M DANCING TO DURAN DURAN!"  
  
"Who's that?" Hannah said in a normal tone of voice.  
  
"They, my daughter, are a rock band from the 1980's," the Doctor said, putting the phone back to his ear. "We were dancing around my console to one of their songs. We were thinking about going to see them in concert."  
  
"I wanna go," Hannah said quickly. "Mum and I wanna go!"  
  
"Go where?" the Doctor heard Rose say in the background.  
  
"Other Dad wants to go to a Duran Ran concert," Hannah said to her.  
  
"I think you mean Duran Duran, love," Rose said in the background. "Let me talk to him now that you've made him deaf and stopped his hearts, yeah?"  
  
"Mum wants to say hello now," Hannah said to the Doctor.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Rose spoke to him.  
  
"Sorry about my daughter, she wanted to be silly for you," she said to the Doctor.  
  
"Nah, no worries, she's just taking after her old man," the Doctor said. "So…how are things?"  
  
"Well, I was resting until Hannah poked my arm and woke me up. She's bored and lonely, I think. Yes, she's nodding at that. She's bored and lonely. What's this about Duran Duran?"  
  
"Well, I was going to take the kiddies to see them since we were just dancing to one of their songs. Interested?"  
  
"If it's no trouble. We're not doing anything today and Hannah wants to see you."  
  
"Maybe we'll fight a slime monster at the concert!" Hannah said in the background.  
  
"Hear that?" Rose said to him.  
  
"Yes and with our luck, it might happen," the Doctor said. "Well, give me the date and time and I'll come and get you and the little nipper kipper for a night of fun and frivolity."  
  
"It's June 29th, 2012 and it's…blimey, it's only half six in the morning, Hannah," Rose said to her daughter. "Um…will you give us a few hours so we can eat breakfast?"  
  
"Yes. We'll be there at noon then," the Doctor said.  
  
"Is he coming, Mum?"  
  
"Yes, love, he'll be here at noon so go and get dressed so we can eat breakfast and be ready for him."  
  
Amy and Rory laughed when they heard Hannah's "Yaaaay!" through the phone.  
  
"She's running out of here now. I better follow before she drags me out of bed and across the floor and down the stairs and into the kitchen…"  
  
The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes…at least from my end of things," he said.  
  
"See ya, Doctor," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor ended the call and grinned at the Ponds.  
  
"We're going to have a couple of guests for the concert," he said to them.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Sarah Jane chuckled when Hannah turned her head for the hundredth time to look at the clock. The three of them were eating breakfast while Luke slept in.  
  
"She's never gonna make it to noon," Rose said to her friend. "She'll explode with excitement long before then."  
  
"I know how she feels. I used to do that all the time, especially after the Doctor left me the first time and I thought he'd be back any second to come get me," Sarah Jane said.  
  
"I did the same when we were stuck on the other Earth," Rose said. "After time traveling, it's hard to get used to the normal flow of days. Especially when the Doctor said it'd only be a few minutes for him."  
  
Hannah took a bite of cereal and washed it down with some milk.  
  
"I can't wait to travel with him all the time," Hannah said when she finished swallowing her milk. "We need to start traveling with him all the time again, Mum."  
  
"When you're older, love. You're too young to fight monsters," Rose said. "I started when I was nineteen and there were times when I felt overwhelmed by it all."  
  
"Mum, are you gonna marry Other Dad?" Hannah said.  
  
Rose and Sarah Jane exchanged a look.  
  
"I don't think he wants to marry your mum," Sarah Jane said gently.  
  
"Why? He loves Mum, I know he does."  
  
"Yes, love, but he's not the marrying kind," Rose said. "I'm just thankful he's in your life at all, I don't want to push it by nagging him about marriage. Just be glad he's your dad, yeah? He can be that without marrying me."  
  
"I know. I was just thinking you could make it official and all," Hannah said.  
  
"Um…I think this is as official as it gets," Rose said while Sarah Jane chuckled. "Now finish your breakfast. You need to have a bath and brush your hair and clean your teeth and look nice for him, okay?"  
  
Hannah nodded and drank her milk while Sarah Jane winked at Rose and took another bite of her cereal.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112830) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112830)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hannah raced out Sarah Jane's front door the moment she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS. With a prolonged "Yaaaaay!" she headed across the street while Rose warned her to mind the traffic. Hannah gave a quick look left and right, obeying her mother while she made a beeline for the TARDIS. Rose and Sarah Jane laughed when she reached it and pounded on the doors repeatedly with both fists while continuing to yell, "Yaaaay!"  
  
"I had that same reaction when I saw the TARDIS at Defry Vale but I didn't act on it unfortunately," Sarah Jane said to Rose.  
  
Hannah stopped when the door opened and Rory poked his head out, feigning confusion while he looked around.  
  
"Coulda sworn I heard a noise out here," he said, looking around and scratching his head while Hannah giggled. "Ah well, must have been a car horn or a cow belching or something like that."  
  
"No!" Hannah said when Rory slammed the door and Rose and Sarah Jane bent over laughing. "No, you open up now!" she yelled as she resumed her pounding rhythm.  
  
Rory opened the door wide and picked Hannah up. Since meeting her father again, Hannah had developed a fondness for Amy and Rory and Rory loved to tease her, enjoying the time with her since they never got to spend any time with River when she was growing up. Hannah hugged him while Amy stepped outside.  
  
"Wotcha, how you been?" Hannah said as Rory sat her back down.  
  
"We're good," Rory said. "But we missed you," he said, tousling her hair while Amy hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not the same when you and your mum aren't around," Amy said.  
  
Hannah let go and peeked inside the TARDIS.  
  
"Where's Other Dad?" she asked them.  
  
"Well," Rory said, rubbing the back of his neck, "we hate to tell you this but there was an accident in the lab and he turned into a fart cloud so we had to contain him in a jar and then the jar went missing and we don't know where he's gone to. We had to pilot the TARDIS by ourselves."  
  
"Yeah and we did it far better than your father did," Amy said with feigned smugness.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Fart Cloud Other Dad, you in here?" Hannah said, walking inside the TARDIS while the Ponds snickered.  
  
Hannah walked up the steps to the console, making a big production out of sniffing the air while she did. She walked around the console and scratched her head.  
  
"Hmm, Fart Cloud Other Dad is gone so I get the TARDIS now!" she said, putting her hands on the controls below the monitor.  
  
"Do it and die!" the Doctor's voice came from just inside the back door.  
  
"Fart Cloud Other Dad, you're back from being missing," Hannah said, turning towards the door.  
  
The Doctor stuck his head into the console room and gave her wide eyes.  
  
"Yes. And I sorted myself out except now I have a monkey's tail," he said.  
  
"Let me see!" Hannah said, running up the steps while the Ponds, Sarah Jane and Rose came inside the TARDIS.  
  
"Ah! No, it's horrible!" the Doctor said, sticking his head back through the door.  
  
Hannah giggled and ran through the door. Everyone walked up to the console while they listened to the Doctor laughing. Then he stepped into the room, holding Hannah close to his body in a tight hug while he went down the steps.  
  
"Hey, you don't have a monkey tail," Hannah said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't? Blast, coulda sworn I did. I was mistaken, I s'pose," the Doctor said, setting her down on the glass floor. "Sarah, I'm amazed your hairs haven't turned white by now with her in the house."  
  
"Oh, Luke keeps her occupied. They're become very good friends," Sarah said, walking over to give him a hug. "It's so good she showed up since now we get to see you quite frequently."  
  
"Can't go for long without a visit to my nipper kipper and her mum," the Doctor said. "Besides, the Ponds have adopted her as a surrogate daughter now and they want their playtime as well. Where's Luke then?"  
  
"With his friends. It's Saturday," Sarah Jane said.  
  
"Brilliant. Love Saturdays," the Doctor said.  
  
Sarah Jane invited everyone inside the house but the Doctor asked Rose to stay for a moment and told everyone they'd be inside in a moment. He waited till everyone left the TARDIS before taking Rose's hand and kissing her lips.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked softly as he laid his forehead against hers. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Loads better. I think coming here was just what I needed. Getting me away from the other universe and all the memories there. Plus, Hannah loves it here. I'm going to try to find someplace to live in London. Although…Hannah wants to live here."  
  
"Why can't she? Why can't you?"  
  
"Doctor, she's only ten."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean you can't stay here. My TARDIS can make a whole house for you if you wished it and you could stay here rent free and be near us."  
  
"What about her education?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  
  
"My TARDIS can provide her with that. Actually, it might be better for her since she wants to follow in the family footsteps when she grows up. And you said yourself that regular schoolwork bores her. My ship can teach and provide stimulation for her in ways Earth schools never could. Not to mention you wouldn't have to ring us if you wanted to go somewhere. We could find things like the Duran Duran concert for her to do. And in between times she could stay in here, you know my ship is nearly impregnable. Besides, I miss you," he said, caressing her cheek. "Having a married couple in here has made me a bit envious and lonely."  
  
"Hannah keeps asking me if you want to marry me. She said it this morning," Rose said. "I keep telling her you don't want to do that, just be her adopted father."  
  
Rose was surprised when she saw a wistful look on the Doctor's face.  
  
"You want to get married?" she said in shock. "That's domestic, you know."  
  
The Doctor snorted. He sighed, folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the rim of the console.  
  
"Rose…I've changed more than just my body this time around. I have a new outlook on things," he said. "My previous selves were scared of domesticity because of the Time War and losing everything but I've gone beyond that. I made so many mistakes and made myself miserable for no good reason. Last Christmas, I met this man called Kazran Sardick. He was this bitter old man who loved a woman but he kept her in suspended animation because she was fated to die. So basically she became a museum exhibit that he looked at but never took out until I convinced him to love her and spend as much time as he could with her being happy. I couldn't help but connect what he was doing to what I did with you and my other companions that I fell in love with. Sarah was one of them. I loved her deeply when she traveled with me but I was a fool and kept her at arm's length and I lost her. I lost so many…" he said, trailing off while Rose stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm. "I kept throwing away happiness because I didn't think I deserved it. But I'm old now and I finally came to the conclusion that I can't do what Kazran did and keep you somewhere safe where I can never touch you. I'm not sure about marriage. I really don't think it's necessary since all a marriage does is give you a ring and a certificate but I want what Jonathon had. I want to be Hannah's father and I want you to be here so I can be with you full time."  
  
"No more curse of the Time Lords then?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
"That was such a daft statement looking back on it," he said. "Being afraid of loving something just because it might die when everyone in the universe dies…except Jack, but he's an exception. That was Kazran's fear and that kept Abigail imprisoned and she never had a life until he let her out and loved her. So yes, no more Time Lord's curse thingy."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you came to your senses at last," Rose said before leaning in to give him a kiss.  
  
"Well, I'm a stubborn old man who's slow to change his ways," the Doctor said.  
  
"So…you want to be Hannah's father officially? She's quite a handful, you know," Rose teased.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. I thought she was gonna knock down the door, not to mention I'm sure the US heard her yelling," he said." But we'll tolerate her because she makes us all happy."  
  
"Good," Rose said before kissing him more deeply.  
  
The Doctor sighed through his nose and held her close to him while he deepened the kiss even more. They snogged for a few minutes before he ended it with a kiss on her nose.  
  
"So, shall we go inside Sarah's house now?" he asked.  
  
"We better before Hannah goes bonkers. She was watching the clock all morning and on tenterhooks waiting for you to come here," Rose said as she took his hand and followed him down the steps. "Maybe it would be a good idea to keep her in here because now that she knows there's a time machine she can climb into she wants nothing to do with normal life."  
  
"I keep telling ya, it's because my DNA is insider her," the Doctor said as they headed for the front door. "You may have created a monster when you merged my DNA with yours, Rose. Just letting you know that."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112832) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112832)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hannah was delighted when the Doctor told her where and when they were going.  
  
"The TARDIS found out that Duran Duran played Wembley Stadium in 1983. It's the 23rd of December so we'll have to dress warmly. I thought perhaps we could also walk around London and see the Christmas decorations as well."  
  
The Doctor and the Ponds sat with Sarah Jane in the living room while Rose and Hannah went upstairs to get dressed for cold weather.  
  
"Interested in going as well, Sarah?" the Doctor asked her while they waited.  
  
"No, I was never a fan of them. I'll give Wembley a miss this time. Besides, I have some work to do. But I'm glad you're taking them. Hannah loves every moment when you're with her."  
  
The Doctor told her his idea about letting Rose and Hannah live in the TARDIS and Amy and Rory's faces lit up while they asked the Doctor to do that.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea," Sarah Jane said. "I think they both belong with you in the TARDIS."  
  
Hannah came into the living room. She was wearing jeans and a black hooded parka and black snowboots.  
  
"Well, here's our little snowbunny now," the Doctor said.  
  
"Can I talk to you privately?" Hannah said.  
  
"No, you can't have a biscuit."  
  
Hannah gave him a confused look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what you wanted to talk to me privately about? Your mum won't let you have a biscuit so you're trying to get my permission."  
  
He gigged when Hannah slapped his face lightly and got up from his seat.  
  
"Be back in a mo," he said, taking her hand.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and the Doctor feigned exasperation.  
  
"So it was a biscuit. I told you no, no, no!" he said, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"No!" Hannah said with a giggle. "Mum told me what you said in the TARDIS when we left and I want to live with you."  
  
"Well, good," the Doctor said, laying his hand on her head. "Because I want you there."  
  
"I want you to be my full time dad as well. I want to adopt you."  
  
"Yeah?" the Doctor said. "You would adopt this crazy old codger?"  
  
"I want to call you Daddy instead of Other Dad. I called my real dad, Dad, so I want to call you Daddy so you'll know it's you."  
  
"Good. I don't like Other Dad very much," the Doctor said.  
  
"I wanted to call Rory, Other Dad, and Amy, Other Mum, because I like them so much."  
  
"Oh, so they inherit that title then?" the Doctor said.  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"What about Sarah then?"  
  
"She's Gran."  
  
"I see and Wilf is Grandad?"  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"And Sylvia is Other Gran?"  
  
"No, Sylvia is Sylvia because I don't like her as much."  
  
"Well, I have to agree with ya on that one," the Doctor said.  
  
"I met Donna but I didn't tell her about you," Hannah said. "Wilf said I was the child of one of his friends. Donna's nice, I like her."  
  
"I do too. I'm glad you got to meet her."  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"That's all I wanted to say, Daddy," she said. "Just wanted to ask if it was okay to call you Daddy."  
  
"No, you can call me Froghopper Snotbottom instead."  
  
Hannah giggled and kissed her father before taking his hand.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"Have a good time," Sarah Jane said as she stood at her front door and watched everyone leave. "Enjoy the Christmas concert."  
  
"Bye, Gran!" Hannah yelled as she waved goodbye along with everyone else.  
  
The Doctor unlocked the door and let everyone inside. He waved once more to Sarah before going in and shutting the door. In between that time, Hannah had told Amy and Rory what she wanted to do and they were thrilled that she thought of them as second parents. Rory tousled her hair before she and Amy headed towards their room so they could get changed for the winter season. Rose was dressed in jeans with her purple leather jacket and a purple knitted cap. She was wearing black snowboots and held purple gloves in her hands, watching while the Doctor powered up the TARDIS.  
  
"Mummy, it's going to be Christmastime when we land," Hannah said to her mother while the Doctor inputted the destination into the TARDIS computer.  
  
"I know! You can have Christmastime anytime in here," Rose said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
The TARDIS went into the vortex and Hannah waited for him to go back and get changed. She frowned when he walked over to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Don't you need a coat?" Hannah said, walking over to him.  
  
The Doctor pointed to his jacket and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I mean, a winter coat, like this," Hannah said, pointing to hers.  
  
"Nah, I don't get cold like humans do. I'll be hunky-dory, my daughter," he said. "Do you have gloves?"  
  
"In my pocket," Hannah said, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a pair of white gloves.  
  
"Good. Don't want your hands to get cold," the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand when she came to him. "Now if your other mum and dad will get the lead out and…Now see…" the Doctor said when the TARDIS landed and powered down. "We're here and they're not ready."  
  
"I'll go get them, Daddy," Hannah said before running up the steps to the back door.  
  
"Blimey, look at her go," the Doctor said when Hannah left the room. "She takes after my other body. She's gonna be long, lean and lanky, just like my other self."  
  
"She'll have lots of energy for running then," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor didn't reply and Rose could see he was deep in thought while he continued to stare at the back door. Suddenly, he stood up.  
  
"Rose, come with me for a moment. I have an idea," he said.  
  
Rose took his hand and he asked the TARDIS to move the lab door to the back door. They went inside his lab and the Doctor walked to the formica counter at the back of the room and opened up a metal drawer underneath it. He pulled out a small glass slide and a scalpel. Rose raised her eyes at that and the Doctor grinned impishly. He took Rose's index finger and lightly pierced it with the scalpel. He then turned her finger over and put a few drops on the slide. He reached into a jar of cotton balls on the counter and gave her a piece of cotton to hold over the pinprick wound. She watched while the Doctor opened a jar beside it containing rubbing alcohol and sterilized the scalpel before using it on his own index finger. Rose wondered what he was doing when he added two drops of blood to her own on the slide before putting the scalpel down. As he took a cotton ball, he closed his eyes and Rose could tell he was thinking to his ship. Then the slide vanished in a tiny ball of light. A few seconds later there was another flash and in the slide's place was a heart shaped pendant on a silver chain. The silver heart had three tiny diamonds inside it. The Doctor picked it up and showed it to Rose.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rose said, touching the pendant.  
  
"It's a gift for Hannah. The blood drops are sealed inside the heart so Hannah will have a bit of us wherever she goes. And the three diamonds represent us. I figured if I'm going to officially adopt her, I might as well give her a gift to mark the occasion."  
  
"I love it, Doctor, and so will she," Rose said.  
  
They walked back into the console room and let the TARDIS take the room back to its proper place. A moment later, Hannah came into the room with Rory and Amy.  
  
"I found them," Hannah said to her father while she walked up to him.  
  
"Good work! And while you were gone, we made you something," the Doctor said. "Since it'll be nearly Christmas when we step outside, we want to give you a gift."  
  
Hannah's face lit up and Rose stepped behind her, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders while the Doctor opened his hand and showed her the necklace. He explained what they did and Hannah beamed when the Doctor undid the clasp and Rose fastened it again when he put it around her neck and she took it from him.  
  
"There, you're now officially my daughter," the Doctor said while Hannah's eyes misted over. "And now, you have ever right to call me Daddy."  
  
Hannah started crying tears of joy and hugged him tightly while the Doctor rubbed her back and soothed her. Amy got tears in her eyes and she and Rory laid their hands on her shoulders while Rose stroked her hair.  
  
"Can you do that again, Doctor?" Rory asked him while Hannah stopped crying. "I think that would be a good idea for us to do for River."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to give our oldest daughter a necklace like that," Amy said.  
  
"I can do it for you when we get back here. But right now, we are missing the concert," the Doctor said in Hannah's ear. "Are you alright now?"  
  
"Mm-hm," Hannah said while the Doctor nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Okay then, enough with the waterworks, let's go out and have some fun, eh?" he said before kissing her wet cheek.  
  
Hannah let go of him and put on her gloves before taking her mother's hand. Rose gave her daughter a loving smile and squeezed her hand while everyone followed the Doctor to the door. The Doctor reached the door, turned and grinned at everyone before he threw open the doors behind him.  
  
"Um…" Rory said, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
The Doctor turned and stepped back when he saw the desert outside the TARDIS.  
  
"Oh, bugger," the Doctor said.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112835) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112835)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Wow," Hannah said when they stepped outside the TARDIS, "Wembley Stadium is very big and sandy."  
  
"No, your father is very clueless and thick," Amy said.  
  
"What is this?" the Doctor said, holding out his hands. "Where's London? Where's Wembley? Why are we in Giza?" he said, pointing to the pyramids about three miles from them. "I didn't say Egypt, not even remotely? I swear to Rassilon, my ship has a mind of her own."  
  
"Mum, are those the Great Pyramids?" Hannah said to her, holding her hand while she pointed with her free hand.  
  
"Yes, they are," Rose said to her.  
  
"Are we in Ancient Egypt now?" Hannah asked her.  
  
Rose listened for a moment and heard the distant sounds of cars and car horns in the city across the Nile.  
  
"No, love, we're in the 1900's at least," she said to her.  
  
"Mum, I'm very hot now," Hannah said before taking off her coat and gloves.  
  
Rose, Amy and Rory did the same and slung the coats over their arms while they stared at the pyramids. Meanwhile, the Doctor went back inside to see if he could start the TARDIS back up.  
  
"Hey, look, people!" Hannah said, pointing to three camels coming out from behind the Great Pyramid.  
  
"I can tell from here that they're wearing twentieth century clothes," Rory said. "We're way off course."  
  
"And that shocks you?" Amy said to him. "I'm even more shocked when we actually reach our intended destination in the first place."  
  
Hannah waved when the people on the camels noticed them and slowed to a stop. She could see a man on the front camel pointing at the TARDIS and turning his head to a woman and man behind him. Then the three of them sat on the camels and stared at them. Hannah waved again and was pleased when the man in front waved back.  
  
"Well, I can't convince the TARDIS to move," the Doctor said, coming outside. "So apparently this is somewhere we need to be."  
  
"Daddy, people, look!" Hannah said, pointing to the people on the camels.  
  
"And they're coming this way now," Rose said while she watched them turn their camels towards them.  
  
"Go inside and change for warmer weather everyone. I'll keep an eye on these people," the Doctor said.  
  
"Are we having an adventure now, Mum?" Hannah said to Rose as they walked back inside.  
  
"Not sure, love, but if the TARDIS won't budge your father needs to be here," she said to her.  
  
The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and leaned against it watching while the people on the camels headed towards him. When they were halfway to him, he could see that they weren't Egyptian and they were dressed in modern clothing. He waved to them and the man in front waved back. He had hair that resembled his own except the fringe on the side of his head was slightly shorter. The Doctor waited until they were almost to the TARDIS before calling out to them.  
  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said to them.  
  
The three strangers stopped their camels about thirty feet from him.  
  
"Rick O'Connell," the man in front said. "This is my wife, Evie, and her brother, Jonathon. What's that behind you?"  
  
"It's a London police box," the Doctor said to them.  
  
"Um…okay, what's it doing in the Sahara Desert?" Rick said.  
  
"It's an observation box. My family, friends and I put it out here so we could view the pyramids without getting overheated or dusty."  
  
"Shouldn't you have put the box a little closer to the pyramids then?" Rick said, pointing back to them.  
  
"I admit it's not the best idea I ever had," the Doctor said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again," Rick said.  
  
He, Evie and Jonathon watched while the door opened and everyone came outside. Their mouths dropped open when they counted all the people.  
  
"Wait, how'd you fit all those people into that blinkin' box?" Jonathon said, pointing to the TARDIS.  
  
"It's bigger than it looks," the Doctor said before making introductions.  
  
Rick nodded and he and his family approached on their camels. As they approached, Evie got a good look at Rose and Hannah and she did a double take. She slid off her camel and ran over to them while Rick gave her a confused look.  
  
"Darling, you need to tell your camel to stop," Rick said, pointing to the riderless camel that was now turning around and heading back the way it came.  
  
He stopped his camel and slid off to retrieve Evie's camel before it got away from them. Jonathon noticed his sister looked shocked as she walked up to Rose and Hannah. Rose was confused at her look of disbelief but Hannah smiled and waved, happy to be a part of the Doctor's adventures. Evie smiled and waved back and bent down to look at her face. Now Hannah was uneasy at her scrutiny and drew closer to her mother.  
  
"Evie, that's really rude, even I know that," Jonathon, coming up behind her.  
  
"Jonathon, look at their faces…and his…" she said, when she got a good look at the Doctor. "They look like they could double for the people in the statue."  
  
"Statue? What statue?" the Doctor said, coming up beside Rose and Hannah.  
  
"We found a hidden entrance to Khufu's Pyramid," Rick said, pointing to the largest pyramid. "We went inside and down into this empty burial chamber and the only thing inside it was a statue of three people, man, woman and child and my wife is right…you three resemble the statue people."  
  
"Can you show us these statue people?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, it's a few miles back. Unless you can move that observation box of yours, I suggest you find some camels," Rick said.  
  
"Do you know where we can find some?" the Doctor said.  
  
"You don't have any? How did you get all the way out here?" Rick said.  
  
"We took a boat across the Nile," the Doctor said.  
  
"And you lugged the box with you?" Rick said.  
  
The Doctor was at a loss for words. Normally, the TARDIS was hidden somewhere or he was away from it when they started meeting people. But this time the box had landed out in the open with no way to camouflage it. It was one of those times that the Doctor cursed the breakdown of the chameleon circuit. He could tell from Rick's face that he wasn't buying his explanation and to be honest, it sounded flimsy to his ears as well. He wanted to go back inside and just leave but the statues that resembled him and his lover and daughter had to be examined, at least for curiosity's sake.  
  
"I'm waiting…" Rick said when he didn't answer him.  
  
The Doctor noticed his daughter wasn't saying anything. He figured either Rose had instructed her not to tell people that her father was an alien and this was a time machine or she sussed that out on her own. He could tell that Rick wasn't going to just let the matter drop so he decided to try another tactic.  
  
"Actually, I'm an inventor and this box is one of my inventions. It can transport people long distances like a teleport device."  
  
He could tell Rick still wasn't buying it. He wanted to go and have a look at the statue but Rick mentioned a secret door in the pyramid and unless he got Rick to tell him how to open it without taking him along, which seemed unlikely, he would have to show them inside.  
  
"I have found a way to make a room fit inside a smaller room using quantum physics," he said to them. "Inside this box is a large room that serves as my control room. We fit comfortably inside and my box and fit into tight spaces. Would you like to see inside it?"  
  
Rick glanced at Evie and Jonathon.  
  
"Sounds like codswallop to me," Jonathon said.  
  
"Yeah, it does but if he's offering to let us see inside it…" Rick said.  
  
The Doctor unlocked the door and opened it. Everyone stepped aside as Rick went inside the box. He came out thirty seconds later, a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Is it true?" Evie said to her husband.  
  
"Um…yeah, just slightly," Rick said. "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a genius," the Doctor said smugly. "Einstein is nothing compared to me."  
  
"Uh-huh. So this room moves wherever you want it to go?" Rick said.  
  
"No, it moves where it wants to go," Amy said.  
  
The Doctor gave her a dirty look and Amy shrugged.  
  
"So now that you know our secret, why don't we take you with us and we'll go back to Khufu's Pyramid and you show us this burial chamber," the Doctor said.  
  
"Is it safe?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Perfectly safe," the Doctor said. "Come inside and bring the camels as well."  
  
"Come on, guys, you have to see this," Rick said to them.  
  
Evie and Rick walked back and grabbed the rope that served as the rein for their camels. Jonathon got down off of his and they led the grunting, groaning camels towards the door. But the camels stopped short of the TARDIS and refused to go inside.  
  
"They're scared, Mum," Hannah said to Rose.  
  
"Maybe we can leave them here for a moment?" Rory said. "Come back for them?"  
  
"I don't think Ardeth would go for that," Rick said. "We better try to force them inside. I hope you have a way to clean up camel poop."  
  
Everyone grabbed the ropes and forced the camels inside while they protested loudly. While they did that, the Doctor thought to his ship as soon as he was inside her, asking his ship to encase the animals inside a transparent force field prison so they wouldn't wander everywhere. They finished getting them inside with Rick when Evie and Jonathon dropped the ropes and gaped at the interior the moment they were in the TARDIS.  
  
"You built this?" Evie said, looking around.  
  
"Yes. I'm very good with my hands," the Doctor said, winking at his daughter when she giggled at that.  
  
When they left the camels alone, the TARDIS put the force field around them. The Doctor led everyone up the steps to the console and Rick, Evie and Jonathon stared at the console in disbelief.  
  
"This is what you use to move this thing?" Rick said to the Doctor while he went around the console powering up the TARDIS.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, leaving it at that. "Everyone stand back please. We're gonna make a quick hop over the pyramids."  
  
He finished inputting the coordinates and Rick, Evie and Jonathon gasped and held on to the railing. The TARDIS shuddered and shook while the camels bellowed in fear and tried to leave their force field prison. Then the TARDIS stopped and powered down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You need to put shock absorbers on this thing," Rick said.  
  
"Too right," Amy muttered.  
  
The Doctor ignored them and headed for the door. He threw it open and stepped outside. There was a moment of silence while everyone walked to the door and then they heard the Doctor say…  
  
"Oh, bugger!"  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112901) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112901)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Oh boy, that doesn't sound reassuring," Rory said as everyone went outside.  
  
When he got outside, he realized what was wrong. They were several feet from the base of Khufu's Pyramid, except the pyramid was no longer in ruins. In fact, it looked brand new. The limestone blocks gleamed in the sun and atop the pyramid was a soild goldstone cap that served as the point of the structure. He looked at Rick, Evie and Jonathon, noted their stunned looks and knew his best friend would probably have to come clean on who he was and what the TARDIS was.  
  
"Wow, that was one hell of a move you just did," Rick said, finally looking at the Doctor.  
  
"Yes. The pyramids look brand new," Evie said as she, Rick and Jonathon walked over to the Doctor. "What did you do?"  
  
The Doctor sighed and as Rory predicted decided to come clean since there was no way he could explain how he moved the TARDIS to Ancient Egypt without lying. While he told them about the TARDIS and who he was, Hannah wandered over to the base of the pyramid, fascinated by the jump in time. Rose, who was standing near the Doctor, glanced at her to see where she was going but Hannah walked up to the limestone base and put her hand against it while she looked at the structure in silent awe. Rose was standing by the TARDIS with everyone else while the Doctor explained to an incredulous Rick and his family who he really was. She glanced again at Hannah and noticed she was now looking towards the Nile, again in silent awe at what she was seeing. She walked over to her and Hannah pointed across the Nile when she noticed she was walking towards her. Rose looked where she was pointing and stopped; awed by the sight of the modern city of Giza now reverted back to its original settlement.  
  
Scattered in between the limestone buildings on the other side of the Nile were stone obelisks and statues of people and animal gods. Hannah was pointing to a large statue of Anubis next to a three story limestone building.  
  
"I like the dog statue," Hannah said to her mother.  
  
"Actually, that's a jackal, love."  
  
Hannah looked at Evie when she said that while walking over towards them with Jonathon. She noticed Rick was still standing with the Doctor, Amy and Rory but he seemed to be chatting with them and didn't look as shocked as he did. Evie and Jonathon stopped and stared at the city.  
  
"They'll never believe this at Bembridge," Evie said to Jonathon. "What the Doctor was saying sounded unbelievable but we're actually standing here in Ancient Egypt and seeing it with our own eyes."  
  
"Unless he drugged us all and we're hallucinating," Jonathon said.  
  
"Well, if he did, we're all sharing the same hallucination," Rose said while Hannah giggled. "Trust me; what he said was absolutely true."  
  
"And you just travel around, seeing time and space?" Evie said.  
  
"And fighting evil," Rose said.  
  
"And your daughter fights evil as well?" Jonathon said.  
  
"Actually, this is her first trip back in time," Rose said. "We were going to a rock concert in the year 1983 and we got sidetracked."  
  
"Rock concert, what's that?" Evie said.  
  
"What year did we just leave from?" Rose said.  
  
"1933," Evie said.  
  
"Oh, well that explains why you don't know about rock and roll yet," Rose said.  
  
"Rock and roll?" Jonathon muttered to Evie who shrugged.  
  
"So, are we gonna look for the hidden room, Mum?" Hannah said to Rose.  
  
Rose gave a questioning look to Evie and Jonathon and they turned and looked at the pyramid.  
  
"Could you find that hidden button again, Jonathon?" Evie asked her brother.  
  
"Not if the pyramid is complete. I was climbing on the ruins and stepped on a button on top of one of the blocks. I'm betting it's hidden now."  
  
"Maybe there's another way in?" Rick said as he and everyone else walked up to them. "They had to get the body inside, didn't they?"  
  
"Well…" Evie said, "that's the problem. They never found a body of any kind. Just a stone sarcophagus in a tomb in the middle of the pyramid."  
  
"But was there an entrance into this tomb?" Rory asked her.  
  
"If it is, it's well hidden," Evie said.  
  
"Allow me, I'll see if I can find it with my sonic," the Doctor said.  
  
"Sonic?" Rick said when he pulled out his screwdriver and went past everyone.  
  
"It's a…device for finding hidden entrances…among other things," Rose said, not quite sure how to explain a sonic device to them.  
  
"One of his alien doodahs then?" Jonathon asked.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
"Question," Jonathon said. "If he's alien, why does he look like us? Is it a disguise?"  
  
"No, that's just how he looks," Amy said. "He has two hearts though."  
  
"And he can regenerate and change his body when he's near death," Rose added.  
  
"Okay, not quite sure what that is but I'll skip the explanation since my head is about to explode now from learning he's a time traveling alien," Rick said.  
  
While they were talking, Hannah watched her father scanning the sand and the base of the pyramid. She walked over to him and the Doctor smiled when she approached.  
  
"You find anything, Daddy?" she asked, stopping beside him.  
  
"Not yet but there has to be an entrance somewhere," the Doctor said. "They need a way to get the body inside, if there was a body. Come on; let's see if the entrance is on the side."  
  
He told everyone where they were going before walking towards the side of the pyramid. The base was huge and Hannah kept looking up at the pyramid in awe.  
  
"Daddy, do you think this statue is us?" Hannah said while they walked.  
  
"Dunno, love. But it's worth checking out," the Doctor said. "Just stay by someone and mind everyone's instructions since I'm not sure how safe this time period is."  
  
"Okay," Hannah said, happy to be on an adventure with her family and friends.  
  
When they rounded the corner, Hannah was able to see the Sphinx and the other pyramids and it took her breath away. Everything was brand new and the Sphinx was intact except that it had a lion's head on it instead of a human head. The Doctor stopped by her side, putting his hands on her shoulders while they admired the view together.  
  
"This is brilliant, I love time travel!" Hannah squealed while the Doctor chuckled.  
  
The Doctor resumed his search for an entrance while Hannah turned her attention back towards the city. On both sides of theNilewere fresh muddy soil and there were a few people dressed in linen loincloths with bare heads working it. She watched them in fascination while they planted crops and sang and chanted to themselves. She noticed a few people were on the roofs of their houses, preparing food or relaxing and chatting. She also noticed other smaller limestone structures scattered around the pyramids and stone pathways that led down from the pyramids and Sphinx to the river. She was so interested in what was going on that she jumped when she heard a rumbling behind her. She turned around and watched while limestone blocks moved back to created a huge doorway in the side of the pyramid. The Doctor looked at her.  
  
"I think I found the entrance," he said to her while he pointed at the doorway.  
  
"Do you want me to tell everyone?" Hannah said.  
  
"Yes. Run and get them," he said.  
  
Hannah ran around the pyramid, calling out to the others. The Doctor walked up to the entrance and looked inside but he couldn't see very far into the darkened pyramid. By now, Hannah was coming around the corner with everyone else and the Doctor looked at Rick.  
  
"Is this the entrance?" he said to Rick.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we found," Rick said while they walked towards him. "I'm glad it's still here."  
  
"Have you been here before?" Evie asked the Doctor.  
  
"I've been to Ancient Egypt before, yes," the Doctor said.  
  
"Did the stones move away from the entrance?" Evie said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that normal?" Evie said. "Because I've never read anything about the Egyptians being able to engineer stones to move back from an entrance like that."  
  
"That's because the Egyptians didn't do it," the Doctor said, giving her a meaningful look.  
  
"And you're saying…aliens built this?" Rick said.  
  
"Look at this structure, look at the blocks," the Doctor said, pointing to the base. "Notice how the blocks have been moved into place so that not even a piece of paper can get between them. D'ya really think humans of this time period could have built a structure like this with such precision? Not to mention the size of the structure. If the Egyptians hauled every single block into place with just wooden rollers and a dirt ramp, it would take them countless years to get it done, far longer than archeologists think."  
  
"So aliens built this?" Rick said.  
  
"No, humans built it with alien assistance and technology," the Doctor said. "Look at the Sphinx, the head is the wrong size in proportion to the body which means that there was another head before the Egyptians put Khufu's likeness onto it which means another civilization existed here before the Egyptians long, long ago. Aliens founded places like Atlantis and Lemuria and when they fell into the ocean, they migrated to other places on the Earth and helped out the humans who were living here. They coexisted for a time in peace and the humans even worshipped some of them as gods. But the gods began to enslave the humans and treat them like cattle and the humans revolted and made war with them and the aliens were killed or fled. After that, the humans settled here and eventually forgot about the past after many generations. When the Egyptian dynasties started, the pyramids and Sphinx were already ancient history to them and they were already falling apart."  
  
"But they look brand new here so…is this part of the time when aliens coexisted with humans?" Rick said.  
  
"Look at the Sphinx," Jonathon said, pointing to it. "Just like he said, it's not the proper head. It's a lion's head."  
  
"So the Sphinx was originally just a gigantic lion?" Rick said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said. "And I'm willing to bet that we are far enough back that alien lifeforms are coexisting with the humans."  
  
Rick, Evie and Jonathon exchanged excited looks.  
  
"But…" Rick said, "first we need to see if this statue is inside the pyramid before we go alien hunting."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Come with me. We'll go back to the TARDIS and get some equipment for exploring," the Doctor said.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112907) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112907)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When they came back to the opening, they had several unlit torches, canteens and a small kit containing archaeology tools. The Doctor went first after using his sonic to light all the torches. The other adults carried them while the Doctor scanned for any booby traps with his sonic. The walls were still smooth but the Doctor noticed something embedded in the wall to his right. He stopped and had Rick, who was behind him, shine his torchlight on it.  
  
"That's a lion," Rick said, pointing to a little hieroglyphic carved into the wall.  
  
Evie came up beside him and studied the reclining lion.  
  
"It represents the letter R as well as being a pictograph of a lion," she said. " But I don't recall seeing it here the first time."  
  
"Maybe it faded away with time," Rory suggested. "It's not that big to begin with."  
  
"It looks a lot like the…well, what the Sphinx will become," Jonathon said. "Is the lion like a symbol ofEgyptat this time?"  
  
"Good question," the Doctor said. "The lion seems to have some importance."  
  
"You don't know for sure?" Rick said. "I thought you knew all about Egyptian culture."  
  
"Not everything," the Doctor said. "I've never been this far back before. I've only been to the Dynastic Period of Egypt. I knew about the Sphinx originally being a lion but this is new to me. And why it's here in the middle of a sealed up pyramid with no other hieroglyphs around is another mystery. Still, let's find the tomb and come back to it afterwards."  
  
They continued on down the passageway, keeping their eyes open for any more hieroglyphic lions but they didn't see any others, just smooth limestone walls. When they reached the tombs and went inside, the torchlight was adequate enough that they could see every inch of the room but there was no statue.  
  
"Damn it," Rick said, walking over to the far right corner. "It was right here."  
  
"Well, it's not there now," Amy said. "Maybe we went back too far."  
  
"More than likely," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"Daddy! There's another lion on the wall!" Hannah said.  
  
The Doctor turned and saw Hannah running to the back wall. She pointed to another hieroglyphic lion halfway up the smooth, unadorned wall. The Doctor grinned.  
  
"Good eye, my daughter," he said as they walked over to it.  
  
"So, what's the connection?" Rory said while they studied it. "Why is there one here and one out there?"  
  
The Doctor had a thought. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lion. He turned it on and they heard a sharp click and everyone jumped back when a large door-sized slab of limestone slid back revealing another room.  
  
"Okay, my guess is the lions are a sort of signal that there's a hidden room," the Doctor said.  
  
They stepped inside and were shocked to see a room made out of shimmering alien metal.  
  
"What'd you think the Bembridge scholars would have to say about this one, old mum?" Jonathon said to Evie as they stepped inside the futuristic room.  
  
"I think the Bembridge scholars would have one massive, simultaneous heart attack, that's what I think," Evie said in a hushed voice.  
  
The room contained a metal console at the back with a metal pod beside it that looked like a medicine capsule. Wires connected it to the console and beside it was a large monitor. On the left side of the wall was a metal door with another lion hieroglyphic on it. Next to that was a long metal table with nothing on top of it.  
  
"I'm beginning to think your whole spiel about aliens coexisting with humans is correct," Rick said to the Doctor while looking around.  
  
The Doctor walked over to the console and studied it. He pushed a button and heard a swish sound as the front part of the capsule slid open. Inside the capsule was a Perspex platform and a Perspex interior that lit up with a white light the moment the doors opened. Everyone came forward and studied it.  
  
"Looks like some sort of chamber," Rory said.  
  
"Indeed," the Doctor said, touching the interior. "Perhaps a suspended animation chamber?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Rick said.  
  
"I mean, it can put someone into a deep sleep, slow down their bodily functions so they'll…survive for a very long time," the Doctor said. "Like for example, you want to travel a vast amount of outer space, you can go into suspended animation and slow down your aging process to almost nil so you'll survive the journey and be almost the same age when you arrive."  
  
"Why would something like that be inside the Great Pyramid?" Evie said.  
  
"Not sure. I'm not even sure if this is a suspended animation capsule, I'm just hazarding a guess. It could be something entirely different."  
  
"What about the lion back in the passageway?" Amy said. "Could that be another room then?"  
  
"Let's go find out," the Doctor said.  
  
They walked out of the room and walked back down the passageway. They found the other lion and the Doctor aimed the sonic at it and turned it on. They heard a click and the wall slid back. The room was made out of the same metal but it was larger with more capsules in it and two consoles at the front and the back of the room connecting them. There was a larger monitor and to the right was a table that had leather padding and leather straps for the neck, arms and legs.  
  
"That looks sinister," Rick said, pointing to the table when they walked inside.  
  
"Yeah, what is this place?" Amy said, looking around.  
  
"Dunno, but I have a bad feeling it's not a health spa," the Doctor said.  
  
"These aliens you mentioned, could they have performed experiments on the humans? You said that they started worshipping some of them as gods," Rory said to the Doctor.  
  
"It's possible. Aliens did experiments on humans from time to time."  
  
"Does that include you?" Rick said.  
  
"No. I prefer traveling with humans to performing vivisections on them," the Doctor said.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Rory said. "Go talk to some of the villagers and find out what's going on here?"  
  
The Doctor thought about that and then looked at his daughter.  
  
"I'll be good, Daddy. I want to help," she said.  
  
"Rose? Your opinion?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Well…I'm not sure. Hannah is clever but…I don't want her to end up hurt or killed. I already watched Jonathon die."  
  
"Huh?" Jonathon said.  
  
"My first husband was called Jonathon," Rose said. "He died trying to protect me from an alien and it nearly done me in. I don't want to watch Hannah die as well. But she wants to come with us."  
  
"I'll be careful, Mum. I promise!" Hannah said.  
  
"If it helps, we have a son, Alex, and he helps us. And he's eight years old," Rick said.  
  
"Have you run into trouble before?" Rose said.  
  
Rick, Evie and Jonathon shared a look.  
  
"Oh, just running from living mummies and rescuing him after he was kidnapped by psychos who wanted to raise a psycho Scorpion King from the dead," Rick said. "But our son handled himself when he was with his kidnappers and came out of it without a scratch. Your daughter seems to be intelligent. If our son can handle mummies and psychos, I don't see why she couldn't handle aliens."  
  
"Please?" Hannah said to her father.  
  
"You stay with us and you listen to us and don't you dare disobey or wander off, is that clear?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Okay, you can come then," he said.  
  
Hannah bounced up and down with excitement. She took hold of her mother's hand, happy that she was still being included in the adventure as everyone left the room.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: Turned to Stone. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12)  
---  
**Turned to Stone.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112936) \- [1](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=47279&chapid=112936)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=47279&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Before leaving the TARDIS, the Doctor had everyone change for the climate. He had Rory show Jonathon and Rick where the men's wardrobe room was while Amy, Rose and Hannah showed Evie the woman's section. The TARDIS, per the Doctor's instructions, selected heavy pleated kilts made of linen while the women wore light linen dresses. Both sexes wore leather sandals and everyone applied kohl makeup around their eyes to fight the glare of the sun. Hannah admired herself in the mirror when her mother finished helping her get dressed and put the makeup around her eyes. She'd never worn makeup before and she thought her eyes were pretty.  
  
When they met in the console room, Hannah started giggling at the kilt her father was wearing.  
  
"You're wearing a skirt, Daddy," she said.  
  
"Kilt, not skirt, this is a manly garment," the Doctor said before striking a manly pose for her.  
  
"He's wearing a skirt, Mum," Hannah said in a loud whisper.  
  
"She inherited my cheekiness as well, I see," the Doctor said to Rose while Hannah giggled.  
  
When they went back outside with the camels, Hannah found she was more comfortable in her clothes. The men put the women onto the camels and Hannah was thrilled when she got to ride one with her mother while Amy and Evie rode the others. The Doctor guided their camel while he walked in front of it and Rick guided Evie's camel and Rory did the same with Amy's camel while Jonathon walked beside his sister's camel. They were heading towards the city which had a lot more activity now than it did before they went inside the pyramid.  
  
They walked towards the Nile, going up a sandy pathway between the freshly plowed fields and noticed a man was standing on a large and wide wooden boat that was anchored to a long pole beside a small wooden dock. They walked up to him and asked to be taken across. The man asked for payment. The Doctor had tied a leather pouch around his waist to hold his sonic and other things and he reached inside it. The man's eyes boggled when he handed him a gold scarab ornament.  
  
"Will this do?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Uh…yeah," the man said, nodding while he stared at the ornament dumbfounded. "Get in."  
  
They guided the camels onto the boat and stood with them while the man used a long wooden pole to guide the boat across the Nile. They noticed a few crocodiles were sunning themselves on the bank and a couple of miles downstream a herd of hippos were splashing in the water. While the man guided the boat, he looked back at his passengers.  
  
"You're not Egyptian," the man said to them.  
  
"No, we're visiting," the Doctor replied. "We're from the north."  
  
The man nodded. He finished propelling the boat across the Nile to another dock. He tied the boat to another pole and let everyone get out. There were a few farmers in the fields on either side of the sandy path that led into the town but they gave them only a brief glance before they returned to their work. They led the camels in between the limestone brick houses and Hannah waved to some children who stopped playing to watch them go by.  
  
"What're you laughing at?" Rose asked her daughter when she started giggling.  
  
"The kids are naked, Mum," Hannah said.  
  
"Well, nobody is making a fuss so that must be normal," Rose said. "But that doesn't mean you're going starkers so don't even think of it."  
  
"Can I go starkers?" the Doctor asked, looking over his shoulder at Rose.  
  
"No, you can keep your skirt on and keep your trap shut," Rose said with a posh accent.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the Doctor said with a salute.  
  
While they passed by the villagers, Rose noticed that most of them were staring at her and commenting on her blonde hair. She felt a bit self-conscious and tried not to look at the people who were staring right at her. Hannah continued to wave and say hello and some people waved back but most of them just stood and stared.  
  
Then suddenly she spied someone looking from behind the corner of one of the houses and her heart caught in her throat.  
  
"Wait, stop!" she said to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor stopped and turned with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Mum?" Hannah said as Rose slid off the camel and ran towards the building. By now, the man had gone and when she ran around the building she couldn't see anyone. She ran to the next house but there was no one there either. She turned and gasped when the Doctor was behind her, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Rose, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said.  
  
"I think I have. I just saw Jonathon, my Jonathon. He was peeking out from behind the corner of that house, watching me," Rose said, pointing to the house behind the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor turned and walked over to it with Rose. He stopped short when he came to the corner and pointed down. In the sand were tracks but they weren't feet, they were the outlines of trainers.  
  
"I don't think spirits would leave tracks like this," the Doctor said to Rose.  
  
"I saw him, I swear I did," Rose said.  
  
"I believe you because this is similar to the shoes I used to wear," the Doctor said, stooping down to examine the tracks.  
  
He visually followed them and then physically followed them, running to the end of the house and then turning left while Hannah and the others came up to Rose.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Hannah said.  
  
"I…I saw someone who looked like your dad, your first dad," Rose said. "And whoever was back here was wearing trainers, look."  
  
Everyone looked down and saw where she was pointing.  
  
"The Doctor's following the trail," she said. "I'm sorry everyone, it just freaked me out."  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
The Doctor followed the trail and stopped when the plimsol tracks led to the open doorway of a house. There was a heavy white linen curtain over the door and the Doctor started to go inside.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The Doctor froze when he heard his former voice coming from inside the doorway.  
  
"Jonathon?" the Doctor said.  
  
"No," the voice said.  
  
The Doctor frowned for a moment in confusion and then a revelation hit him.  
  
"You're me?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Ten said.  
  
"Why are you here?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I'm here because of what will happen soon," Ten said from behind the curtain.  
  
He drew back the curtain and poked his head out, looking around.  
  
"Who's Jonathon?" he said to Eleven.  
  
"Your clone," Eleven said.  
  
"Oh. No, I'm not him, I'm the original," Ten said.  
  
He didn't step outside and kept looking around as he kept his head outside the curtain.  
  
"Sorry, I was going to get help and ran the wrong way. I hid behind the house but I couldn't resist a peek. Didn't expect Rose to see me and I didn't want her to see me but I couldn't help looking at her. Rassilon, she looks beautiful in that dress. Who's the kid though?"  
  
"Jonathon's daughter and now she's mine."  
  
Ten smiled at that.  
  
"Nice to know I'll get a daughter eventually," he said. "But why isn't the clone taking care of her. Or is it one of those things I shouldn't know about?"  
  
"It's one of those things you shouldn't know about," Eleven said.  
  
"Right-o. I won't inquire further then."  
  
"Why are you here?" Eleven said to his past self.  
  
"I'm here to help. Can't say anything more but I eventually enter the picture, so to speak," Ten said. "As I said, I never meant for you lot to see me but I went the wrong way and I miss Rose so much, I had to take a peek at her. Stupid of me to do that but you understand I expect."  
  
"I do," Eleven said.  
  
"Doctor? What's going on?"  
  
"Bugger," Ten said when they heard Rose's voice. "Listen, she can't see me yet. No one can. So…make up a story or something and distract everyone so I can get away."  
  
The Doctor nodded. Ten quickly wished him luck and stuck his head back into the house while the Doctor ran to intercept Rose.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 7  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
